Dreams and Crushes
by Xmarksthespot
Summary: Because this is what summer vacation does to us when we go back to school. SakuSasu oneshot


**I'm sorry I won't be updating my story **_**Issues**_** for another while cause there's been some trouble with home and stuff. However, I have a few oneshots written and my story **_**My Pretend Boyfriend **_**is also kinda typed up, so I'll post those.**

**So now, ANOTHER thirty minute oneshot!! I wrote this a while ago...long ago. Yup, cause this is how summer vacation will mess up your head once you leave for school (which starts tomorrow...ugg)**

**XxXx**

**Dreams and Crushes**

**XxXx**

**By: Xmarksthespot**

**XxXx**

* * *

"Sakura, wait!" Sasuke called out, pulling her hand back. He gulped and everything went silent but the sounds of the weeping girl. "I...I..."

Sakura shook her hand out of his grasp, covering her wet face with it. "I don't want to hear it, Sasuke!" She left out the 'kun' suffix that she used to always use.

He was speechless, confused. "Why?"

She furiously turned to him, finally taking her hands off of her face. "_Why_!? Sasuke, why should I? Why should I wait for you?" She was gasping air, hearing the roaring sounds of thunder approaching.

The two could feel wind blow through their hair and the squeaking noises of the swings.

Wearing flip flops, she could feel the sand tickling her toes, but she didn't laugh. Instead, she cried even more.

"Sasuke...year after year, I've waited for you to notice me, but now...I...I'm not sure anymore. I had decided that I was done waiting, but then you suddenly show up and –"

He took a step forward, reaching for her hand again, but Sakura took a step back. He looked up, surprised at her sudden movement. "Sakura," he breathed out.

She shook her head. "I...I can't. No more." Sakura turned around, leaving the small park that was just a few blocks away from her house (and his too, considering they were neighbours, childhood friends, _best_ friends).

"Sakura!" He yelled again. "Stop walking away!" He chased after the rosette, trying to catch up. However, with every step he took, she'd take twice as many steps with her quick feet.

Suddenly, she did as she was told just as they were at the end of the park trail. Slowly turning around, she looked at his pretty black eyes (for one last time, possibly). "You keep telling me to stop – to wait – but _every _time I do, you don't say anything at all. So what? What is it that you want to say to me, Sasuke?"

"I– "

"_Please_ don't make any more excuses, Sasuke. I'm tired of them. I want to hear the truth – whatever it may be."

Finally, with a few breaths, he looked up, gazing into her sparkling emerald eyes.

"I love you."

Sure, she was expecting an 'I like you', but never _love_. His words took her by surprise as she fell a few steps back, still wide-eyed at him.

Gulping, she rubbed her tears away, trying to speak, but nothing came out.

"I love you, Sakura," Sasuke continued. "I always have." He shook his head. "And I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry that I was blind and that I caused you to wait. But please," he walked towards her again and luckily, she didn't move away. He reached his arms out, holding onto both of her hands. "Please be with me."

His voice echoed in her head for countless moments.

She wanted to say no, tell him that he was too late, but a voice within her head told her to smile. She tried and an arch on the side of her lip was formed; it was a small one though.

Sasuke gazed back at her, unsure of what to do, what to say. He wasn't even sure if he should say anything. Instead, he chose actions over words.

Leaning in, he gently pressed his lips against hers, only to feel her kiss him back.

He finally got her.

When their kiss was over, they were staring into each other's eyes.

Sakura blinked a few times, letting a few tears escape. Finally, she smiled; it was bigger this time. "I...love yo– "

A black tunnel showed up and dark, shadow-like figures came, pulling Sasuke into it.

"Wh...What's happening?"

"Saku–" His voice was muffled and half of his body had already been sucked into the void. Only one arm reached out, trying to touch the soft, pale skin of the crying girl one last time.

"Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

"SASUKE-KUN! COME BACK!"

There was a roar of laughter when Sakura woke up, scanning the room she was just in.

She looked to the side of the room where the Uchiha had his face hidden behind a textbook, pretending to not even be amused at her state.

"Sakura Haruno. Detention," Kakashi said.

She blushed and glanced at Sasuke again, slightly smiling. _I'll wait for you for a little bit longer, Sasuke-kun._

* * *

**I have a fear of being too tired for school and sleeping in the middle of class...**

**Please review**


End file.
